girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
Momoka Aino
Momoka Aino (愛乃モモカ) is one of the 5 main characters of Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures!, was one of the 1st members to appear and is the main character of this season. Biography Appearance In her civilian form, Momoka first appears wearing her hair in two high ponytails tied with pink hair-ties and throughout the show, she wears various outfits comprised of the color pink. In her MagimajoPures form, she wears a white with a pink hooded dress with a 2 layered frilly skirt. Her top layer is pink with the MagiMajo Pures logo shaped like a heart. The skirt has multiple layers of frill in different shades of pink. She wears a heart hairband and has pink eyeshadow with 3 gems on each side. She wears knee-high socks with the logo and heeled-ankle boots with golden studs. Her hair remains the same as civilian form. In her Royal Form, she wears a golden outfit with white and pink, topped with a red hood. There is a big pink bow on the back. Momoka's hair has golden streaks, a headband with a ribbon, and her hair remains the same. Being the Majoka Princess, Momoka now has a large crown with a pink heart-shaped ruby on it. She wears a long white dress reaching her ankles. Personality Momoka is an energetic and ambitious middle school student who dreams of being all sorts of things. This ranging from a doctor, school teacher, baker, florist and many more. She is extremely outgoing, friendly, innocent and curious. Momoka wishes to work hard in everything that is thrown at her. This is seen when she first becomes a MagimajoPures and she trains before sleeping. Knowing she is unable to tell her family of her new secret identity, she works hard to catch up to Rin and Misaki who have experience in the field willingly practicing in her home. Though initially failing, her hard work finally pays off when she gradually gets better at her newfound talent. Despite her happy and energetic personality, Momoka can be tough. Due to her friendly nature, she believes that everyone has a dream and will not hate her enemies however will grow to dislike those who will wish to destroy other's dreams. This is predominantly seen when she is angry towards the Nuisance Troupe when they try to ruin the dreams of other people. Momoka will go against her friends to do what she truly believes which is evident when her kindness even reached Jama Hiko claiming that it's possible to help him even when her friends didn't think so. Through her strong intuition about love, kindness, and belief that everyone has a dream, she found love even in those who were once their enemies. Relationships Ririka Aino - Momoka's mother, and the reason to why Momoka can become a Magic Warrior. Both of them have magic in their blood. Jama Hiko - Being on different sides, they were enemies. Jama Hiko pretended to be an upperclassman, and the girls call him 'Masahiko-Senpai'. Things were going smoothly until Yuria revealed that he was Jama Hiko. The girls, except for Momoka, were determined to defeat him. However, Momoka thought that there was a much better way. She was able to reach him with love in the end, which purified him. Etymology Momoka (モモカ) has no meaning but the most common kanji used for this name is "桃花; peach blossom", "桃香; peach incense" or "百花; many flowers". Aino (愛乃) like the other girl's names represent their powers. 愛 (ai; love) and 乃 (no; - no meaning, it's a particle-) would just mean "love". Momoka Aino would mean "Love of Many Flowers". History Momoka is the oldest child of Makoto Aino and Ririka Aino and is also the older sister to Sumire Aino. They're a new family who newly moved to the town due to the father's job as a journalist. Because she was interested in her dad's job, she joined the Newspaper Club with Moe Nakahara and later Masahiko. On her first day of school, she witnessed two girls fighting but was the only one to see it. Later that day, Momoka went to Moe's ballet class after being informed by Tiara that she should go there after being given a Majoka Porte. There, she saw the ballet teacher turn into an Akiramest, finally encountering Rin Shirayuki and Mitsuki Hanamori for the first time. Wanting to protect her friend, Moe, she transforms into a MagimajoPures. Momoka wields the Heart Ruby and is a candidate to become the Majoka Princess because she holds the Royal Heart Ruby. The Majoka Ceremony was meant to be held later but due to the Nuisance Baron turning into an emperor, the ceremony had to be held sooner. In the ceremony, she will be given the Majoka tiara. It was unknown as to why Momoka became a MagimajoPure because she was a human. However, after learning that she was the daughter of a human and a magic warrior, she was capable of becoming a warrior herself. Since her mother left the magic world because she fell in love with a human, this is speculated by Rin that is the reason why her warrior type is the heart. MagimajoPures Modes |-|Regular= Transformation The Heart Ruby glows and she brings her Majoka Porte to it with her left hand saying "MagiMajo Magical". A heart pops out and she opens the porte. Posing, the bottom of the porte glows and she appears in the mirror where she changes her pose. Hearts surround the mirror and cover the screen. With her hands to the right side of her cheeks, she spins in a black dress, raises her hands and says "Majoka Stage, Start!". Raising a hand, her bracelet glows revealing her gloves. Shaking her hand to her head, her headband appears. Posing into the mirror again, pink eye shadow appears around her eyes. Spinning with her hands wide open, her dress also appears. Doing some footwork, she poses once again and her Majoka Porte closes and enters the case with a spin. From her case, everything clears and her Majoka Lumina reveals itself and she says "Heart Ruby, Momoka!". Finally, she dances before doing her final pose. |-|Royal Form= Attacks Heartful Lovely Party (ハートフルラブリーパーティ): Momoka's special move. It is similar to the Colorful Dream Illusion. Colorful Dream Illusion (カラフルドリームイリュージョン): A 3 person attack. It purifies those who turned into an Akiramest, it's also an attack that can return the Akiramestone back to a Majoka Jewel. Shiny Dream Galaxy (シャイニードリームギャラクシー): A 4 person attack, similar to the Colorful Dream Illusion. Aurora Dream Revolution (オーロラドリームレボリューション): A 5 person attack, similar to the Colorful Dream Illusion. Items Majoka Lumina (マジョカルミナ): A tact-like weapon used to attack and cast spells. Majoke Porte (マジョカポルテ): Transformation item in the shape of a compact. '''Majoka Jewel (マジョカジュエル): '''A ring to use in transformation. She is the Magic Warrior of "Heart" and her Majoka Jewel is the "Heart Ruby". Her abilities allow her to love somebody despite who they are. Despite being human, she's able to become a MagiMajo Pures because her mother is from the Magic World. Category:Magical2 Category:MagiMajo Pures Category:MagiMajo Pures Cast Category:Aino Family Category:Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! Category:Wind of Dreams Middle School Category:Girls x Heroine Category:Pink Heroine